You Only Live Once
You Only Live Once es el ending del anime Yuri!!! on Ice. Este opening se utilizó en todos los episodios de la serie y es interpretada por Wataru Hatano, el actor de voz de Georgi Popovich. Personajes Resumen En el ending se podrán ver las cuentas de instagram de los personajes, así como también diferentes fotos que ello suben durante el día. Letra |-|Japonés (TV)= You're so beautiful tonight 見ほれていたの 砂時計さえ止まる take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきたと 輝きながら 戦う君が告げた Waitin' for the light 何も聴こえない きらめくButterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた |-|Japonés (Completa)= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight　見とれていたよ 砂時計さえ止まる Take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 戦う君が告げた waiting for the light 何も聴こえない きらめく　Butterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing 僕ら言葉をなくす 力尽きても Everybody knows you're right 君の姿は美し過ぎて When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day 今までの日が報われるほど響け Thunderous applause 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-|Rōmaji (TV)= You're so beautiful tonight mitoreteita yo sunadokei sae tomaru take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi ga tsugeta Waitin' for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta |-|Rōmaji (Completa)= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight mitoreteita yo sunadokei sae tomaru Take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi ga tsugeta waiting for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing bokura kotoba o nakusu chikara tsukitemo Everybody knows you're right kimi no sugata wa utsukushisugite When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day ima made no hi ga mukuwareru hodo hibike Thunderous applause kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-|Español= Ah… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Oh… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Ah… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Oh… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Eres tan hermosa que Fui embelesado por ti esta noche. Incluso el reloj de arena se detiene, Así que, quítame el aliento. Brillando tan intensamente, Tu yo luchador afirmó, "Nacimos para brillar" Aguardando la luz, No puedo escuchar nada Hay una mariposa brillante En medio de la luz "No debemos temer ser heridos para poder brillar" Brillando todo el tiempo, ¡Eso me enseñaste! Ah… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Oh… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Ah… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Oh… Sólo Se Vive Una Vez Eres increíble; Estamos perdiendo las palabras. Incluso si tu fuerza se desvanece, Todo el mundo sabe que tienes razón. Tu figura es excesivamente hermosa... Cuando estás triste y pasando un mal momento, Creemos en ti. Oh, tan sólo sueño con el día En que cada día hasta ahora suene a recompensa: ¡Aplauso estruendoso! "Nacimos para brillar" Brillando todo el tiempo, ¡Eso me enseñaste! Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… Video thumb|center|600 px Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Ending